Posesión
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [Traducción autorizada por 'Yaoi-Scribe' de deviantart][Relación CHICOXCHICO] ¿Qué tan mala suerte puede tener un simple Saiyajin cuando se encuentra con alguien que creía muerto? ¿Dejara Broly que su presa se escape de entre sus terribles garras? La soledad daña, pero uno nunca sabe cuanto puede sangrar la herida; Ni como pararla.


-Traducción oficial permitida por **Yaoi-Scribe**, su idioma original es inglés y ella me permitió la traducción con la condición de poner su nombre y los créditos a ella. Muchas gracias-

* * *

**Advertencia relación chico-chico.**

* * *

_Nota del autor original_: Sé que tengo peticiones... y sí, voy a llegar a ellos. Acabo de tener la inspiración me acaba de morder y no pude resistirlo. Gracias a '_TwistedXSaiyan_' que dibujó la imagen que inspiró esta historia y me ayudó a limar las esperanzas de este prólogo. Advertencias incluyen: Yaoi. Esta parte es bastante oscuro así que ¡lea bajo su propio riesgo!

* * *

**Posesión**

Prólogo.

Se había producido una 'alteración' en una de las ciudades lejanas que necesitaban ser examinada; y pospuesto que él y el príncipe Vegeta estaban discutiendo en este momento y no podían estar en la sala del trono juntos sin que se convierta en una atmosfera intolerable. Raditz fue enviado para averiguar lo que estaba mal. Esto no fue del agrado del hombre, que lo enviaran a lo que él consideraba una misión inútil.

Al llegar, se encuentra con que ha habido algo de daño hecho en algunos edificios, suspiros, también en los interiores de los edificios. "Alguien había estado teniendo un poco de diversión", conjeturó. La decisión de que él también podría ver esto como algo más, ya que sucedía con regularidad; él va hacia las personas y ve si puede encontrar lo que había sucedido.

— ¡Era un monstruo! —Dijo un hombre.

Un niño abrió sus manos mostrando una especie de líneas imaginarias— ¡Era grande como una casa! —

Una mujer mayor agrego— ¡Los ojos de un demonio!

Las historias se vuelven más y más absurdas a medida que va preguntando y el hombre consigue estar, francamente, molesto por todo el asunto. Murmurando algo acerca de los peligros de la molestas –y presidas- crías Saiyajin, él decide ir a ver si no podía encontrar a los responsables en el bosque de los alrededores. 'Vamos a ver... ¿por dónde empezar a buscar un monstruo – con ojos de demonio – alto como una casa? 'él piensa burlonamente. Dioses, las cosas algunas Saiyajines podrían ocurrir. Historias de monstros.

El scooter no daba señales de vida y casi abandona esta búsqueda ridícula cuando encuentra una cueva ubicada tan cerca que, si alguien se había escondió aquí podría causar una nueva "diversión" en la cuidad cercana. Interiormente prometiendo hacer daño a quien quiera que fuera el que le hizo venir hasta aquí y perder el tiempo en su búsqueda, se dirige hacia la abertura. Una exploración habitual dura prácticamente nada, él hace su camino lentamente forzando los ojos en la oscuridad en busca de signos de problemas. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de un esfuerzo inútil y eso le molestaba: tener que perder el tiempo con tonterías triviales.

Él se mueve más en la cueva tratando de asegurarse de tener cuidado de no querer levantarse y, allí, mismo quedar herido en un lugar tan remoto y sin ayuda. Sería muy humillante morir aquí. La oscuridad crece cuanto más se viaja, y finalmente convoca a una bola de KI a su palma y crea luz, al menos, la lleva un poco delante de él flotado. Esto se estaba volviendo más una molestia que él quería.

— La próxima vez, simplemente dejar que el príncipe irritante tenga la última palabra, porque entonces yo no estaría perdiendo el tiempo persiguiendo por los alrededores el producto de la imaginación de alguien, — Piensa con amargura — Hay cosas más útiles que podría estar haciendo en este momento… como molesto mi padre, por ejemplo —

Alrededor de una curva, se encuentra en una gran cámara que obviamente era el final del lugar. Poco a poco se acerca. En un sentimiento fugaz lo hizo ser más cautelosos, más de lo que le dice que algo no estaba bien aquí. Por último, deja la pelota KI flotar por delante de él para tratar de discernir qué era lo que le hacía estar tan nervioso. Un momento después se apaga antes de que comience una risa. Todo el cuerpo de Raditz se burla en que ya que todo queda a oscuras. Se pone a la fuerza una bodega de sus emociones y convoca a otra bola de energía sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con otro Saiyajin a escasos centímetros de él. Él grita y se tambalea hacia atrás antes de caer de culo al suelo, gracias a sus problemas.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Maldice — ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Una bola de energía verde aparece en la mano del desconocido y le ilumina. Raditz se da cuenta de que había algo... fuera de la esbelta figura varonil, algo afeminado, ante él, pero no podía por la vida de él precisar qué de repente lo tiene en el costado.

— ¿Tú me estabas buscando? — Le consulta el hombre, su boca se curva en una sonrisa.

— ¿Eres tú el que aterroriza a la ciudad cercana? — pregunta, aunque su voz claramente muestra lo mucho que pone en duda que la respuesta: 'sí'.

— Claramente… no lo creo —

Raditz resopla, frustrado— Mi hermano pequeño es probablemente más peligroso de lo que tú eres… —

Él no se complace cuando el hombre comienza a reírse como si fuera una broma. De hecho, él es listo para irse hacia afuera y llamaría a lo que paso como un 'día maldito', o uno de mala suerte.

— ¿En serio? Tú no tienes una patética idea de quién soy... ¿verdad? — La pregunta del hombre le hace rodar sus ojos.

— No, no he tenido tiempo de la 'introducción' de ti mismo... no es que importe saberlo, tampoco.

— Oh, ¿qué podría hacer para que tu sepas esto? Es realmente importante —

— ¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿quién eres tú? —

Con facilidad responde:

— Broly —

Cada alarma interna se prende repentinamente a la vez y él se encuentra sintiéndose de pronto como si el universo se había inclinado violentamente hacia un lado — E-eso es... no es posible... —

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿En serio? ¿Estás tan seguro?—

— T-tú... fuiste inmolado... —

— Bueno, entonces me disculpo si la noticia de mi muerte era un poco... prematura. — La voz del hombre era burlona y era obvio que estaba disfrutando el malestar repentino de Raditz.

— Yo... no te creo —

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre entonces? Muy bien, creo que puedo acatar a dicha solicitud de una criaturita como tú —

Como observaba Raditz, el semblante del hombre cambia drásticamente. Se necesita de alrededor de dos segundos para Raditz para darse cuenta de dos cosas muy importantes:

**1\. Esto era realmente Broly**

**Y**

**2\. Él estaba realmente jodido.**

— Si salgo de esta... Estoy tan seguro que dejare mi maldito trabajo. — piensa mirando horrorizado al hombre.

— Aww... ¿qué pasa? — Se ríe de manera sarcástica el hombre —, ¿entiendes Finalmente el problema que estás repentinamente metido, eh? —

Raditz hace sólo lo puede pensar en un momento como este: él lanza dos esferas de KI al saiyajin y extiende la duración de su vida. Si pudiera salir de la cueva probablemente podría evadir al hombre... sólo tenía que hacerlo sin llamar la atención sobre sí mismo... lo que significaba que está prácticamente ciego y con la esperanza de que no será ejecutado en cualquier momento.

El otro obstáculo se manifiesta cuando se tropieza y se hizo caer con fuerza suficiente como para perder su escáner. Apretando los dientes, se esfuerza por volver a sus pies con la esperanza de no conseguir caerse en la oscuridad. Esa risa malvada lo sigue y tuvo que preguntarse si el hombre le estaba persiguiendo o simplemente disfrutar de asustarlo estúpidamente. Renunciando al intento de encontrar su escáner sigue adelante, ahora teniendo más lento ya que la presión en el tobillo en el momento que lo apoyo, hizo que hiciera una mueca de dolor y debido a que no estaba percibiendo bien su alrededor, comenzó a tropezar con cualquier cosa.

De alguna manera, se las arregla para dar un giro con su cuerpo... y consigue que su maldita armadura quede encajada en las rocas con la suficiente fuerza para atraparlo. Ante el temor de que él sería atrapado si se quedaba parado demasiado tiempo, así que se desliza por debajo de él dejándolo en el traje de spandex que le cubre todo el cuerpo que había elegido y sus botas. Por alguna razón, él estaba bastante contento de no haber decidido sus pantalones cortos tradicionales. Sería humillante para tratar de evadir el hombre en su mayoría desnudo en este punto.

Él no está seguro de cuánto tiempo se desplaza antes de sentir el área abierta de nuevo en una gran cámara de la cueva. Toma dos pasos antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder antes, ahora estaba enfocado en que Broly está a la vista sonriendo.

— ¿Decidió renunciar a las armas, soldado? — inquiere.

Raditz se tensa— No sé el juego que estás jugando... pero yo no estoy de ánimo ni soy divertido ¡así que déjame en paz! —

El hombre camina hacia él y Raditz se estremece al sentir el KI que irradia de él. Su poder era enorme... y él está bastante seguro de que no era una fracción de la fuerza que había aterrorizado a los miembros de la realeza en el nacimiento del hombre— A-Aléjate... o yo voy a...—

— ¿O tú vas a qué? —

Raditz convoca a una esfera de su propio KI— ¿De verdad tienes qué preguntar? — No tenía un disparo tan fuerte como el mismo infierno para golpearlo, él sabía eso, pero molestó a su orgullo para permitir que este hombre pensara que estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y dejar que lo haga... lo que sea que haga con él. Había mucho de su orgullo que se lo impediría hacerlo.

— ¿Así que quieres jugar, terco? Muy bien— Dice Broly —Lo voy a dar el gusto hasta que pueda hacer que sea lo suficientemente compatible para lo que me apetece realmente hacerle —

Las palabras hacen que Raditz dude y que casi le cuesta enviar esa esfera de Ki. Como Broly utiliza su momento de debilidad y casi lo golpea con una bola de KI. Su velocidad es lo único que lo salva, aunque una buena parte de su spandex paga el precio de ese movimiento dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de su torso superior derecho. Maldice y devuelve una oleada de su propia esperanza de golpear a ese bastardo. El hombre desaparece de la vista de nuevo y Raditz aprieta los dientes que luchan por adivinar dónde iba a ser el próximo ataque.

Desafortunadamente, él subestima que Broly tomará el camino obvio y de repente se siente agarrado. — ¡Ay, ay, ay!—, dice con dureza luchando en vano para salir de las garras de la bestia, — ¡Su-Suéltame!—

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo cuando, por fin, he conseguido lo que te quiero? —

—No quiero saber lo que está insinuando, así que sabes que tienes tres segundos para liberarme o yo voy a hacer lo que debieron haberte hecho cuando naciste! —

— ¿Cómo es exactamente como planeas hacer eso? —

— ¡Voy a encontrar una manera! ¡Ahora, yo no quiero problemas! —

—Seguro que eres una cosa ardiente ¿no? Bueno. Lucha todo lo que quieras. Simplemente vas a cansarte, al cabo, mucho antes... y tengo la intención de ver lo que puedo hacer con este delicioso cuerpo tuyo —Se relamió los labios.

Los ojos de obsidiana de Raditz se ensanchan con horror. Oh dios. Esto no era bueno. —Tú...— Él ni siquiera podía manejar para obtener las palabras salieran.

—Ya me has oído... pero si necesitas que yo sea más específico para que me entiendas, cosita, aquí está: una vez que deje pelear conmigo, ya sea porque no puedes hacerlo ya o te das cuenta de que realmente es un esfuerzo inútil y cedas; tengo la intención de desprender el resto de su spandex de ti y ver lo que se siente al estar encerrado en su cuerpo delgado—

Podría haber vivido sin la aclaración y sin las imágenes mentales que esta le produce porque le horrorizaban, lo avergonzaban, y envió un sentido muy real de impotencia y miedo directamente a la base de él. Un momento después, se siente el hombre libera su brazo izquierdo en favorecer para tomarle la barbilla con fuerza. Por desgracia antes de que pueda tratar de aprovechar la oportunidad concedida, se siente envuelto con la cola del hombre con fuerza alrededor de su muñeca manteniéndolo cautivo. — ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto en un ronroneo casi felino. — ¿No te gusta jugar puta a alguien más?—

Eso fue más allá del término humillante. —Yo… Si... no quiero hacerlo, pero de hacerlo... ¡estoy seguro que va a hacer por tu culpa! ¡Yo no soy la puta de nadie, idiota!— Grito intentando zafarse del agarre— ¡Suéltame!

—Creo que vas encontrar que no te estoy dando una elección—

Por supuesto que no. Raditz se encontraba realmente desesperado en este punto—No... No voy a hacer esto... por favor... —Fue patético de lo que se había recurrido a la lástima porque en el fondo lo hacía caer bajo, estaba bastante seguro de que no hay nada que va a parar este hombre de tomar lo que quería; Y en este caso era él.

—Déjame pensar en esto por un minuto... mmm... no. —

Las lágrimas se forman en las esquinas de sus ojos, unas cuantas logrando derramarse. Un momento después, la barbilla se libera como el hombre pase su dedo pulgar por debajo de un ojo la quita la lágrima. Raditz se estremece lejos de su toque. —N-no... Sólo... no. Haz lo que sea que se va a hacer y luego déjame en paz — Probablemente era una mala idea para tratar de mover las cosas, pero él no estaba dispuesto a pensar en toda la situación llevara a la muerte. No me iba a ayudar, y ciertamente no lo conseguiría a través de esto… más fácilmente.

— ¿Así que quieres seguir adelante con ello, entonces? Muy bien. Primero... esto se tiene que ir—Ante un sonido de tela rasgada llena la cueva y los susurros de aire a través de la piel ahora desnuda de Raditz, crean un eco siniestro. Un largo escalofrío eriza los pelos del saiyajin. —Ahora... — Un momento después, hay varias esferas KI flotando por encima de sus cabezas. —Bien... Ahora que puedo conseguir una mejor visión de ti— Raditz no está muy seguro de que es una buena cosa para que eso sea así. Es aún menos seguro cuando está empujado hacia fuera sobre el suelo de la cueva en la espalda. Mirando al hombre le hace darse cuenta de que sí... las descripciones eran acertadas... bueno... hasta el punto de todos modos. Mirando el hombre acariciar su mirada hacia abajo le hace Raditz se sienta peor y se va a mover y cambiar de posición... sólo para terminar con los anillos de KI sosteniendo sus muñecas hacia abajo a cada lado de su cabeza y sus piernas fijadas en una posición diferencial abierto.

—O-oye... —

—Yo no confío en ti para no intentarlo y escaparte—

¿A qué distancia se creía que conseguiría en la oscuridad con sólo las botas puestas? Raditz no está seguro de si el hombre era realmente paranoico o si pensaba él que desesperado por alejarse de él. Sin embargo, en retrospectiva, Raditz probablemente lo habría atornillado si se les da la oportunidad. Podría no haber ido muy lejos... pero él habría intentado. —B- bien... Estoy atrapado y en su misericordia, que hasta la fecha probablemente no hay ninguna... así que... ¿Cree tu que es posible que sólo... terminar con esto así me puedo ir? —

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dejar que te vayas una vez que haya terminado? —

La pregunta envía un completamente nuevo juego de horror en la mente de Raditz. — Yo. .. Pensé... —

— ¿pensaste que te iba a usar y desechar? —

—Así que... Supongo que yo no me voy de aquí con vida... ¿cierto?—

— entiendes rápidamente —

Así... que iba a morir aquí. Genial. Sólo él podía meterse en este tipo de líos. —Alguien vendrá a buscarme... que va a traer más problemas en su cabeza de lo que vale—

— ¿He dicho que te iba a matar?—

—Entonces, ¿cómo se supone que lo debo tomar, eh? —

Broly curvo la boca en una sonrisa— ¿De verdad eres una cosita tan ingenua? Me sorprendes… eres tan paranoico—

— ¡No digas eso! ¡En primer lugar, eres tú el que me clavado en el suelo! —

—Vaya, vaya... cuanta hostilidad en su voz—

Raditz estaba bastante cansado de la actitud del hombre y de sus comentarios sarcásticos. La parte desafortunada es que, él estaba seguro de que en realidad no tiene una gran cantidad de opciones que no sean simplemente tumbarte allí, y por ello lo dejó hablar. En retrospectiva, mientras más hable Broly, menos tiempo hará cosas indebidas y perjudiciales a su cuerpo… en otras palabras; poner las partes de su cuerpo en partes del cuerpo de Raditz, el cual, no quiere que lo haga.

Por desgracia para el Sayán atado, hablar es obviamente algo que no está en la mente del otro cuando finalmente se desnuda para quedar igualmente desnudos. Raditz le queda mirando un momento antes de que sus vista viaje por el cuerpo del otro, antes de detenerse justo **ALLÍ**. Un sonido de un grito de histeria ahogado en su garganta se le escapa. —T-tú... No estás pensando en poner _eso_ en mí —

—Sí, —Responde— Lo pensé, y lo haré.

Eso, por supuesto, trae otra ronda de inútil lucha por salir de las restricciones que los anillos, además, le otorgaban en esa sensación, cada vez más poderosa, de impotencia, porque no había manera de que iba a simplemente tumbarte allí y someter a tener esa monstruosidad entre sus piernas. Empujó, y empujo para intentar liberarse. Por desgracia, todo lo que termina haciendo de él es agotador y dejándolo mucho más vulnerable e incapaz de defenderse que antes. Cerrando los ojos y sentir aún más cerca de un ataque de pánico, el de pelo largo lucha para calmarse un poco porque es bastante seguro de que si no lo hace, sólo va a empeorar la situación.

Por desgracia, la sensación de sus caderas se levantaron hace su tensión peor—N-no... —, al parecer nadie estaba escuchando porque Broly si lo hace. Y la sensación de que una fuerza se está introduciendo en el sin preparación, con él tan tenso, casi gritando de agonía y tratando de retirarse de él; Sin suerte.

El caso es que Broly, realmente lo estaba haciendo. El único alivio de Raditz era saber que eso tardaba menos para terminar con ese sufrimiento carnal. El sentía lo que es ser dividido a la mitad gracias a una gracias a la gruesa carne palpitante empalándolo. Lágrimas se forma y se derraman. Muerde con la fuerza su labio, luchando para evitar hacer sonidos más lamentables. Temblando y bastante seguro de que no había manera de hacer esto menos de un simple encuentro doloroso, Raditz lucha para prepararse para cuando los movimientos masculinos comenzaran en su interior, que lamentablemente, parecía ser más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Nada podía prepararlo para el dolor ardiente que siente su cuerpo y un gran y sonoro grito escapa estrangulado sin importar lo mucho que lo intentaba ocultar. '_Oh dios... oh dios... POR FAVOR, _' piensa, ' _Por favor, ayúdame_… hermano… padre… ¡Príncipe Vegeta, por favor! ¡Ayudarme! "Él duda, nadie sería capaz de todos modos en este punto de siquiera encontrarlo, teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo en el maldito planeta temía el Saiyajin que, actualmente, estaba dentro de él.

Unos cuantos movimientos de caderas de Broly y una nueva sensación se une al dolor, como un pequeño ajuste, un cambio de engranes en su interior, algo que se siente... casi bien. Los ojos de Raditz se abren de golpe y un sonido bajo y grave emite. En el momento en que lo hace, Broly retrocede y empuja, en ese ángulo casi curioso, en cuanto a la reacción de Raditz, en grito ronco se derrama fuera de su cadera. Eso era todo lo que sus emociones crispadas necesitaban; para disfrutar de ser aprovechado.

Sin embargo, él encuentra que Broly se mueve más en contra de ese punto que deja de sentir que él estaba siendo destrozado, y lo hacía sentir otro tipo de emociones, era una ventaja. La situación pasaba de ir horriblemente mal, hasta llegar a un punto que se podría decir, con temo a no equivocarse, era agradable para el más pequeño de los dos, el solo deja ir esas sensaciones por su cuerpo libremente. No valía la pena preocuparse en este momento.

Sentir el cuerpo estremeciéndose del hombre, da Raditz sólo unos segundos de advertencia antes de que un cegadora etapa de dolor pase través de su hombro mientras el semen del macho se derrama en la profundidad de él. Sus emociones finalmente golpea el punto de ruptura y la emoción como si fuera una de las más fieras guerras, finalmente se corrompe, su cuerpo hace lo ÚNICO que podría en un momento como este; se desconecta por completo como lo reclama la inconsciencia.

Fin del prologo.

* * *

Vuelvo a repetirlo por las dudas, los comentarios que reciba de esta historia, no son para mí. Son para la autora que la escribió, **Yaoi-Scribe**. Yo únicamente la traduje y si… fue bastante difícil hacerlo más en las escenas de… bueno… ya saben.

Pero, aun así, considero que la mujer es una gran escritora por sus demás obras. Conté con su permiso para publicar ÚNICAMENTE ESTA.

Si es por un comentario con respecto a que no sabías que era una historia con relaciones . Me temo que lo avise ANTES de que la historia sea leída. Lo siento si te_ traumaste o alguna cosa como esa_, ya que yo también me trauma, mas con esa pareja tan extraña; Pero no deja de parecerme original.

Muchas gracias, y si, será la única historia de este tipo que suba.


End file.
